magifandomcom-20200222-history
The Bravery
The Bravery is the second ending song of the anime, produced by the band Supercell and performed by Koeda. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 『君には勇気がある』 その一言を信じ飛び出した 周りは彼を笑って 『どうせ何一つあいつにわできないさ』 言わせておけ 君は決して弱くなんかない 誰にも果てセなかった夢を願え　強く 必ず叶えて見せるって さあ自らの旗揚げ 進め前に にじむ涙は 存在の証 力になろう 迷う時はこの僕が傍にいる だから行こう 世界の全てを見に |-| Rōmaji= "Kimi ni wa yuuki ga aru" Sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita Mawari wa kare wo waratte "Dōse nani hitotsu aitsu ni wa dekinai sa" Iwaseteoke Kimi wa keshite yowaku nanka nai Dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume wo negae tsuyoku Kanarazu kanaete miserutte Saa mizukara no hata kakage Susume mae ni Nijimu namida wa Kimi no akashi Chikara ni narou Mayō toki wa kono boku ga soba ni iru Dakara ikō Sekai no subete wo mi ni |-| English= "You are a hero" Off you went, believing in those words While those around you, laughing "Let him go. He can't do anything" Let them talk You're far from weak Believe in those dreams no one else could reach! You'll definitely make them come true Come, fly your own flag And keep moving forward The tears you shed are proof that you're alive Draw strength from your tears! When you're in trouble, I'll be by your side So let's go! And see the whole world Full Version Kanji= 誰かの言うことなんて当てにならなくて この目で確かめたくなったんだ 雨は土砂降りで 視界はサイアク だけど 「君には勇気がある」 その一言を信じ飛び出した 周りは彼を嘲笑(わら)って 「どうせ何一つあいつにはできないさ」 言わせておけ キミは決して弱くなんかない 誰にも果たせなかった夢を願え 強く 必ず叶えてみせるって さあ自らの旗掲げ 進め前に にじむ涙は 存在(キミ)の証 力になろう 迷う時はこの僕が傍にいる だから行こう 世界の全てを見に 誰もが同じ人間で 命は平等で 救えない人なんかいやしないって 理想は現実に容易く負かされる 顔を上げて あの日あなたは助けたんだ 私はだから今笑える そうだよ　人は何度も明日を願える 逃げるのにはまだ早い 悔しくて流す涙は 未来への過程(ルート) 作ってくから 信じてみる　あの言葉 もう一度 この足でさ　辿り着いてみせるよ 世界中旅してまわった 時に笑い　時に喧嘩をして けどもうだめだって時には なんにも言わずそばにいてくれた なあ　知ってるよ おまえがホントにいいやつだってこと だからもう頼らない 一人だってもう大丈夫 逆転不能な形勢に 彼の身体はもはや傷だらけ それでも弱い者のために この身がどうなろうが構いはしないって ねえ　キミはなぜ そこまでできるんだい? あの時だって　今だってそうさ 僕はだから 力になろう この僕が傍にいる だから行こう 行けるところ全て 僕たちのこの目なら 確かなものを見つけられるRōmaji, kanji and English translation by Kirou. |-| Rōmaji= dare ka no iu koto nante ate ni naranakute kono me de tashikametakunatta n da ame ha doshaburi de sekai ha saiaku dakedo “kimi ni ha yuuki ga aru” sono hitokoto wo shinji tobidashita mawari ha kare wo azawara (wara) tte “douse nani hitotsu aitsu ni ha dekinai sa” iwaseteoke kimi ha keshite yowaku nanka nai dare ni mo hatasenakatta yume wo negae tsuyoku kanarazu kanaete miseru tte saa mizukara no hata kakage susume mae ni nijimu namida ha sonzai (kimi) no akashi chikara ni narou mayou toki ha kono boku ga soba ni iru dakara ikou sekai no subete wo mi ni dare mo ga onaji ningen de inochi ha byoudou de sukuenai hito nanka iyashinai tte uso ha genjitsu ni katachi yasuku makasareru kao wo agete ano hi anata ha tasuketa n da watashi ha dakara ima waraeru sou da yo hito ha nando mo asu wo negaeru nigeru no ni ha mada hayai kuyashikute nagasu namida ha mirai he no katei (rūto) tsukutteku kara shinjite miru ano kotoba mou ichido kono ashi de sa tadoritsuite miseru yo sekaijuu tabi shite mawatte toki ni warai toki ni kenka wo shite kedo mou dame da tte toki ni ha nan ni mo iwazu soba ni ite kureta naa shitteru yo omae ga honto ni ii yatsu da tte koto dakara mou tayoranai hitori datte mou daijoubu gyakuten funou na keisei ni kare no karada ha mohaya kizu darake sore demo yowai mono no tame ni kono mi ga dou narou ga kamai ha shinai tte nee kimi ha naze soko made dekiru n dai? ano toki datte ima datte sou sa boku ha dakara chikara ni narou kono boku ga soba ni iru dakara ikou ikeru tokoro subete bokutachi no kono me nara tashika na mono wo mitsukerareru |-| English= Words don’t end up to be my own objectives I have to see it with my own eyes When the rain pours down, The world becomes its worst, but “You have the bravery,” Off you went, believing in these words But you were ridiculed by the people around you “He can’t do anything anyway.” Just let them talk You are by no means weak Reach out to those dreams no one else had, and grasp them firmly Surely you’ll make them true Come, put up your own flag Move forward The tears you shed Are proof that you’re alive And will become your strength When you’re lost, I’ll be here by your side So go And see the whole world No two people are the same You can’t save people with equality, they said Lies in the form of truth are easily taken down Lift up your head That day, you saved me And because of that, I’m smiling right now That’s right, people are always hoping for tomorrow It’s still too early to be running Regrettably, our tears Create a route Towards the future Believe once more In those words and see I’ll see to it with my own feet! Traveling around the world I sometimes laugh, sometimes fight But in the times when I say “no more,” You sat beside me and left, without saying anything Hey, I’ve always known That you’re really a nice guy inside So I can’t rely on you anymore I’m fine by myself. On an unexpected turn of events, Your body was filled with wounds For the sake of weaker people “I don’t care anymore what happens to me” Say, why would you Go through all that? You’re like that even before, even right now That’s why I’ll Become your strength I’ll be here by your side So go Check out all the marked places Surely with our own eyes We can find everything Video Full Version= |-| TV Version= References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes